Saving Me
by Wrens Desires
Summary: Harry and Draco come to a strange arrangement to feed the needs of a darker version of Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Savin Me

By: Wrens Desires (aka: fantasyfaery)

Pairings: Draco/Harry

Warnings: violence, adult language, and angst

Disclaimer: Characters belong to J., the song "Savin' Me" belongs to Nickelback. No copyright infringement intended, and I am not making any money from this fic.

Authors Notes: This is my first attempt at a song fic. It's a birthday gift for my BF, Happy Birthday Lala, hope you like it! So go easy on me, please.

* * *

**Savin' Me**

_Prison gates won't open up for meOn these hands and knees I'm crawlin'Oh, I reach for you…_

Draco glanced around his current surroundings trying to assess the situation. He was lying on a moldy cot covered by a moth eaten blanket that had clearly seen better days. The walls of his cell were painfully plain with the exception of multiple cracks marring the surface, and it's particular shade of dingy puce made him want to vomit. There was a thick solid door made from roughly hewn trees and bound by iron at the foot of his makeshift bed.

Aside from his horrific abode, the fact that _he_ was quiver _dirty_, the still seeping cut above his brow, the itch of fleas nesting around his delicate bits, the fact that he was famished beyond belief, oh, and that nobody was coming to his rescue… Yes, he considered himself doing just fine thank you. He didn't need help. He was a Malfoy after all, and he could slither his way out of anything. He was most certainly not wishing for a certain young hero-in-the-making to swoop forth and rescue him.

He pushed himself into a sitting position and sighed. It wasn't like said hero would be paying someone so insignificant as him the time of day anyway, right? The hero was, to be sure, mired in his obligations to the entire wizarding community. He had to hunt down the big bad wolf and put him out of commission. Then, inevitably, hunt down the wolf's pups. After that, he'd be to worry about finding his own companions and seeing them to safety.

So, if by some means Draco made it onto The List, he was sure he was at the very bottom and in very fine print: '_save Draco Malfoy_' That thought made the blonde chuckle before the rising sob caught in his throat and forced him back into silence. Malfoys do-not-Cry…but he wanted to. That in itself disgusted him more than his actually state of dishevelment.

Giving in, he scratched at his crotch as he sat pondering his fate. His Father would be of no use, the man had all but handed him over to that withered scrap of human waste he called his Dark Lord. Mother was probably off somewhere chasing the dangerous end of a whiskey bottle, and coming down with the vapors. Severus, had been the only one to stand up for Draco, but the Potions Master had quickly been put down with a well placed hex. He had no daring, courageous friends. Hell, he had no friends at all.

"Harry-bloody-Potter." The name spilled unbidden from his lips, and with it a sudden rush of tears along with roughly five years of guilt and regret. If he could turn back time he would have shut his fucking mouth and apologized instead of egging the progressive uprising of their bitter rivalry. He had really wanted to be his friend after all. He curled into a ball and tried to stop the tears.

He wondered what it would be like to be rescued by Potter, and upon his reflection decided it would be swell indeed. Potter rushing in, emerald eyes blazing with righteous indignation, as he cleaved a path through his trembling enemies. Draco imagined himself crying out and raising his hands to his former rival, prostrating himself at Potter's feet. Harry would lift his chin gently and smile the most glorious glowing smile. Then, he'd lift him ever-so-gently and proceed to get them the fuck out of there.

Draco chuckled again, and even to him it sounded a tad bit hysterical. He really was losing his mind, but the fantasy was nice. Harry Potter rushing in to save a swooning Draco Malfoy, ha! It must be nice to have a friend such as Potter.

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls_

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

_All I need is you_

Draco idly wondered how long he had been here. Minutes passed into hours passed into days, but for all he knew he'd been in captivity for years. Time had no meaning here in this dim, dismal place. He trailed his hand along the wall as he passed through one thought into the next.

Voldemort had not been pleased with him to be sure. His stomach rumbled but he ignored the ache and kept walking. There was nothing else left to do but keep moving when you were waiting for your death.

Distantly he was aware of some odd thundering, there must be one hell of a storm brewing. Still he walked. The sound moved closer, and his thoughts changed again.

I'm sorry Harry…but at least he hadn't betrayed him. No. And that was why he was here. He had thought he hated him. Thought he would do anything to get him back for rejecting him for a Weasley of all things. Do anything to ruin his life as thoroughly as he'd ruined Draco's. But no. "Bring him to me," Voldemort had said and Draco just couldn't do it.

There was a racket close to his cell. It was muted but he could hear the shout of spells being fired off. That made his feet slow and his heart race. Something crashed against his door making him jump. He ran to his cot and crouched against the wall as far as he could.

He would not allow himself the small hope that perhaps his hero rested beyond these walls. Most likely it was Voldemort, or one of his lackeys in a right foul mood. Another shout echoed and his door crashed open slamming against the wall and sending a shower of plaster down. One of his guards, a greasy bastard by the name of Plebius fell into the room.

The man was screaming and smoking, his robes on fire. His eyes were darting around the room frantically and they fell on Draco's form, huddled as he was in the shadows of his bedside. In a flash he was up and at Draco who scrabbled across the floor madly, yelping when a hand clamped down on his ankle. He was yanked across the floor and up, his body to weak and malnourished to resist the arm that wrapped threateningly around his blast sounded off in the dark hallway, sending rubble flying in from the hall. It was followed shortly by several robed and hooded figures pouring into the room. Draco's heart leapt into his throat, as he struggled with his captor. He let out a solitary yell cut short by the arm crushing his windpipe.

A single figure walked forward through his compatriots who parted on both sides before moving behind him. A few watched the door, the rest watched their apparent leader, all had their wands raised and ready. Draco's eyes sought to make sense of the shadows obscuring the face of the wizard facing them down. He wanted to believe, but couldn't bring himself to allow that weakness. Perhaps his warden had simply displeased Voldemort, and was making a last desperate bid for his life.

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

"Back off you!" the guard screeched wand raised towards the party.

The mouth of his opponent, the only thing visible, twitched into a crooked, mocking smirk. "Let him go and perhaps I let you leave."

"Ha! I think I'll take my chances with this one!"

"Oh, I think that wouldn't be a very good move for you."

Something about that deep, husky voice made Draco's brain start sparking. It was eerily familiar. Memories dragged at the corners of his mind quickly fleeing when he tried to reach for them.

"You won't get out of here alive stranger! Voldemort will-"

"You might be surprised…"

Really, Draco was not in the mood for this long drawn out monologue. His throat was beginning to ache. He stank, he was hungry, he was being manhandled, and these two blithering idiots wanted to stop and have a bloody chat of all things. "Get me out of here!" he growled clawing at the arm binding him. His attacker merely tightened his grip.

The figure in front of him began to laugh. In fact, he doubled over with it and in the process managed to uncloak himself. Draco gasped in sync with his captor.

Raven locks seemed to gleam in the dim light of the room. Straightening out, emerald eyes flashed with mirth and Harry Potter pushed his glasses back up his narrow nose. "I see captivity hasn't changed you overmuch, Malfoy."

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth savin' me_

Draco's breath caught in his throat, and all he could do was stare at the boy in front of him. What on earth was he doing here? Had he gone mad? Voldemort would kill him. Voldemort was here still wasn't he? Was Harry here for him? Would he died tonight because he had madly swooped into Voldemort's safe house? Would he rescue Draco or was he merely after all of Voldemort's cronies? It was the beginning of one hell of a headache, and to top it all off, Draco felt a bit of his old fighting spirit, and hatred for the Golden Boy standing in front of him. How dare he show up and render Draco incapable of speech! How dare he raise these feelings somewhere deep in the pit of Draco's blackened heart.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me _

_With these broken wings I'm fallin'_

_And all I see is you_

However, when he opened his mouth, all he could croak out was a simple, shatteringly forlorn "Harry".

Harry inclined his head the slightest bit as if he understood all the thoughts wavering and crashing frantically about his head. " S'alright. We come to get you out." He switched that vibrant green gaze to Draco's warden and frowned. "After we deal with this bloody idiot."

Draco felt the man behind him flinch and the hold around his throat loosen just a bit. Draco couldn't see past his tears suddenly. "You came here for…me?"

Harry nodded once eyes flicking between the two. "Sorry for the wait. We came as soon as we found this place. A…friend told us where to look."

Severus. Harry. Aurors. Here to rescue Him, a Malfoy. Dirty rotten traitors, the lot of them rotted to the core, none of them worth this effort. "Why? I'm not worth the risk."

Harry looked at him sharply something frightening flashing in the bottomless depths of his eyes. "Funny, a lot of my colleagues think the same. I sincerely hope you can indeed prove them wrong."

"What, be more like you? Is that what you're expecting?"

Harry shook his head and sighed. "No. I wouldn't wish anyone into my position. But, a little effort on your part, that would be nice."

"What the bloody hell kind of effort? I'm a Malfoy, we go where the power is. It's always been that way, and it will always remain that way."

_These city walls ain't got no love for me_

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

_And oh I scream for you_

"You can change it if you want to Draco. Your father, and his father, and his father, they all made their decisions. Grow the fuck up and make yours. You don't have to join us, but for the love of Merlin, don't join them. You've already had a small taste of what they do to their own."

"If only we could all be so perfect as you," Draco felt himself whisper. He dug his hands into the arm of his forgotten captor as if somehow that could anchor him. His world was beginning to spin madly out of control.

Harry snorted and narrowed his eyes. "I'm hardly perfect. If I were, Voldemort would be dead, and I would have saved everyone. Behind him the Aurors were shifting restlessly.

"We should leave soon, Harry. You Know Who, could be back any minute."

Harry waved the comment aside. "Then go back without me. I'm not leaving here without him, unless he takes their side."

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And all I need from you_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

The headache was pounding now, the weight of the situation settling onto his shoulders like a ton of bricks. Could he go with Harry? Watch from the sidelines safely while the only person he gave a damn about fought for his life along with everyone else's. Could he sit in this cell now knowing with all certainty that Harry would not come _back_ because Draco had made his choice. Could he make up with that revolting monster of a man, and follow his father's footsteps?

Draco look into the eyes of this amazing boy standing before him, fighting for everything Draco had ever took for granted, and realized Harry was wrong. The decision had been set in stone a long time ago, in a robe shop where two innocent boys crossed path for the first time. It was only more so true now that Harry had rushed in, risking the world for one ungrateful, deceitful, prat. _Say it if it's worth saving me_…

"Very well then," Draco smirked. "You best go about getting me out of here. Oh, and first things first, I want a bath."

Harry grinned. "As you wish…Princess."

Malfoy gasped in false indignation and promptly kneed his captor in the balls.

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth savin' me_

* * *

For what it's worth here it is. I know it feels a bit rushed, but this has the pleasant ring of a prologue, and I didn't feel like dragging out the intro.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Savin Me Chapter 2

By: Wrens Desires (aka: fantasyfaery)

Pairings: Draco/Harry

Warnings: violence, adult language, and angst

Disclaimer: Characters belong to J.K. No copyright infringement intended, and I am not making any money from this fic.

Authors Notes: Feels good to write again. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Harry looked the blonde over and smirked. "My, now you look civilized again. Sorry if our accommodations aren't what a Malfoy would come to expect but I do trust they were better than Voldemort's?"

Draco scoffed and smoothed the front of his fresh linen shirt until it was impeccably wrinkle free. He couldn't and wouldn't complain even if they were situated in a rather decrypted old mansion, hidden right of a common muggle street. Nothing could look that terrible in the face of the nice hot bath that had been ready and waiting for him the minute he'd arrived. "Much better. Top rated comparatively speaking. What is that glorious smell and please tell me we'll be able to partake of it's source shortly? I'm famished."

Harry chuckled and motion the door that led into the kitchen. "Molly is almost ready for us but there is some bread I could filch for you if you're bad off."

"I can wait." Draco was caught in the laser beam green gleam of Harry's eyes. "How'd you know were to come for me? No- why would you come for me?" He was very curious, and more than a bit intrigued. He supposed he was still a little shocked by the whole matter in fact.

"Snape told us where, and when it would be clear enough. He cares a lot about you." Harry gaze was focused on him intensely. "I came for you because I think you're a spoiled prat, I don't think you're a murderer. Snape told me about Voldemort's plan to capture me through you. He also told me you refused. Why would you risk your life for someone you hated so badly?"

Draco squirmed unaccustomed to the new and improve and extremely indomitable version of Harry Potter. He was rather intimidating though he was still as short and scrawny as the day Draco had met him. It somewhat put Draco at ease about the future. "Like you said, I'm not a murderer. Besides, I knew he was a bloody lunatic the first time I met him. And to think he had my Father, a proud Malfoy, begging at his knee."

Harry pondered that for a moment but for some reason Draco sensed the boy knew he was only telling half of the truth. He let it drop though, for which Draco silently thanked him, he wasn't ready to admit everything just yet. "So a life for a life. I should thank you."

"Don't thank me till I kill Voldemort," Harry grinned darkly. "I'll expect a beer from you that day."

"Right then, I'll buy you an entire tavern for that night, hell, that entire week."

Harry lifted a brow and smirked. "I'll hold you to it," he murmured before raising his eyes to the faint footsteps coming from the top of the stairs. "That should be Severus there. He's been holed up in the attic in his little lab. He will expect your help come Monday morning. He's been researching some rather nasty surprises for Voldemort and all his cronies. I expect that want be too much to ask of you?"

"No, I don't believe it would."

Severus's steps became louder and seconds later he appeared looking every bit as sour as Draco would expect of him. His godfather paused we he saw Draco and a faint sparkle lit briefly behind his eyes. That too was all he would expect of the gruff man, one fleeting moment of worry hidden inside those coal black depths. It was enough.

"Draco, good to see you could finally join us," he bit out. Obviously his research was on his mind and he was in a foul mood.

"It's good to see you to. I'm glad you're alright."

"Yes, yes. Aren't we all? Stuck in the bloody attic like some kind of bat in the rafters. When's that wretched cook going to be done I must return quickly." He strode past them in a swirl of black robes and right into the dining area.

Harry was laughing. "We've tried to get him to open the window, instead he boarded them up. I think the fumes are getting to his head a wee bit."

"I believe they got to his head a long time ago. I'd hated to see what he'd be like if someone separated him from his precious laboratory. Why is everyone here? Why aren't we at Hogwarts?"

Something frightening passed behind Harry's eyes then, darkening them to a deep forest green. "Voldemort attacked the school. No one's really sure just how he got past the defenses, not even Snape. He knew nothing of the plans. It was a massive assault that lasted three days before we finally ran him off. He killed thirty-seven students. After that it was rightly decided that better the children be spread in their own homes than situated in one obviously easily attackable position."

"Bloody hell, where was Dumbledore? I never thought anyone would be able to get past him, he just seemed in control of the very walls themselves."

Harry's gaze dropped to the ground and he seemed to be trembling. "He was killed by one of your housemates. Blaise Zabini, though we took him into custody and it turns out he was being directly controlled by Voldemort at the time. Regardless, he's dead now to. Killed in his cell in Azkaban by the Deatheaters."

Draco shivered at the thought. He couldn't imagine it, couldn't fathom it at all. He may not have liked Dumbledore overmuch, but as a Malfoy he had respected the man's power. "Bloody hell. I think I'd rather not hear anymore news until after I got some food in my belly."

As if on cue, Molly Weasley poked her head out of the door and bellowed "Food!" at the top of her lungs. "Oh, hello Mr. Malfoy. You look right as rain now, don't you. Come on poor dear, before the wolves come down."

Draco could hear the commotion coming from upstairs suddenly and it did sound as if a rather large and hungry pack of dogs were heading their way. He quickly made his way to the door that Mr. Weasley had disappeared back into sitting down beside Harry. His mouth watered at the pleasant bounty before him. "I'm starving, this all looks delicious," he couldn't resist saying.

smiled appreciatively. "Go ahead dear. I wouldn't expect you to stand on manners after the ordeal you've been through recently.

Under normal circumstances he would have waiting but his stomach needed little prompting. He ladled a generous portion of stemmed vegetables onto his plate and accepted a slice of roasted chicken that Harry was holding out patiently for him. He dug into it with delight, the first bite bringing tears to his eyes and a smile to his lips. "Bless Merlin," he sighed around his mouthful.

Harry smiled kindly and continued carving one of many birds Molly had prepared. "Don't eat to fast or you'll get sick," he suggested with a wink. "Molly's the best cook you'll ever meet." He placed a slice of meat on her plate next, and took his seat.

"Thank you, sweet boy. If only my own sons were so gracious."

The door burst open then nearly startling Draco from his chair. A stream of red headed Weasley's poured in followed by some that he knew well from school, and a few that he didn't. Hermoine was there, along with Professor Lupin and an Auror he remember being called Tonks. Neville Longbottom came in a little more quietly, and surprisingly Theodore Nott. He swallowed his mouthful and placed another fork full past his lips. Severus sat down beside him. Fred and George sat in front of him and Nott sat beside them with a grin aimed to Draco.

The table was lively and colorful conversation echoed around them non-stop. It was strange to Draco, more like Hogwarts Great Hall than a dinner he imagined his father holding. He liked the noise, he thought as he chewed slowly. Harry was holding a heated debate with Lupin about the rights of Dark Creatures, and whether or not it would be appropriate to use the Dark Arts against Voldemort. Draco quirked a brow and decided to join the conversation. "It should be labeled as Dark Arts at all," he threw in.

The entire table went quiet all at once. "Well it shouldn't."

"And just why would we expect any different from you?" Ron shot at him nastily. His mother shot him a warning glanced and cleared her throat.

"No, do go on Draco. I'd be interested in your take on the matter." Harry spoke quietly and all heads turned to him briefly before coming back to Draco expectantly.

"Well, say for instance if Mr. Glorious Potter himself flung an Unforgivable, in the name of the Light. Say that single dark curse saved a thousand lives, how could that be labeled Dark? Likewise, a healer can bring death with magic that's sole purpose is supposedly for healing. Magic can't be labeled in such a way. It's neither white nor black, this nor that. It's simply words and wand waving that commit it's master's biddings. The label should be placed solely on the wizard or witch casting the spell and their purpose behind it." Draco shrugged and bit into a tasty mushroom.

"Precisely what I've been arguing this entire time," Harry smirked and cast Draco an admiring look.

"Harry, it's not the nature of the magic it's what the power itself does to the mind. Look at your nemesis if you need any better example," Lupin argued.

"Voldemort has a complex. He had no decent family, no friends, nothing but his books and thirst to be acknowledge. He wanted to leave an impression and he though that replacing everything of importance with that power he searched for would get him that. Not to mention, he split his soul into so many pieces his lost his humanity. I have no such desire for the things he's spent his whole life obsessing over."

"Your circumstance isn't that far from his aside from the fact you haven't split your soul."

"My circumstance?" Harry whispered darkly. "Need I remind you that my circumstance was not of my design and despite the odds against me, I have prevailed, my sense of honor and loyalty, my humanity, intact."

Draco was lost, and curious as to why they seemed to be speaking in code, and why everyone seemed to be waiting for Harry to spontaneously combust. It was then he noticed Harry had no plate and the boy was making no move to fix himself one. He looked at the boy hard then and noticed he looked rather different. It was something that Draco couldn't quite place his finger on, but something it the back of his mind was beginning to whir and click, triggering tiny warning bells.

Harry shot him a glare and continued around the table with it. "Merlin, what the bloody hell is everyone staring at? You all act as if I'm going to eat you at any moment. Have a made a single move to attack anyone of you?" He drummed his fingers against the table in agitation.

That was when Draco saw his fingernails. They were shiny and faintly blue around the cuticles, and tapered to sharp points at the ends. They glittered like diamonds in the dim light of the dining room. "What the hell is going on?" He hadn't noticed exactly when he'd skittered backwards away from the boy, only the crack of his chair sliding against the cobblestone floor.

Harry growled and bared his teeth and Draco saw two equally glittering incisors that were elongated and sharp. The boy stood abruptly and stormed from the room without a backwards glance to anyone of them.

Draco stared at the doors he disappeared through in horror. "What the hell have I missed, and when didn't Harry Potter the Golden Boy become a Dark Creature?"

There was a very loud clatter somewhere from above them, and everyone in the room jumped. "He can hear you, and he doesn't like being referred to as that," someone said. "Everyone, eat your food and lets save these discussion for a more appropriate time," he heard Molly whisper forlornly.

Draco was very not hungry anymore. He wanted to know how this had happened and who had corrupted a soul so pure it had hurt him to look upon it. "Excuse me," he mumbled throwing his napkin onto the table and following Potter's path from the room. He had only to follow the carefully controlled path of destruction to find the boy's hideout. He stood at the door and stared in morbid fascination at the deep gouges surrounding the frame of the door. The wallpaper hung in shreds and he could see bits of plaster and wood coming through.

Harry was waiting on the opposite side of the door, his breathe heavy and teeth tingling. He could hear the loud thump of the other boy's beating heart, and smell the fear that came from him in waves. "What are you waiting for?" he whispered.

On the other side of the door Draco took a deep breath like he was bolstering himself. "Harry? May I talk to you? I'm sorry for my reaction just now, but really, it's not as if you can blame me. The last time I saw you, you were nor- just… Harry."

Harry ripped the door open and glared at him. "What would you name me now? A common dark creature, a monster, not normal. Am I not still Harry?"

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes. "Sorry to tell you Potter, but you've never been normal. Get use to it. May I come in?"

"Aren't you afraid I might eat you?" he growled but stood aside.

Draco walked into the room and looked around at the battered, toppled rubble that might have once been furniture. Everything was broken to bits and scattered. He scrunched his nose in distaste. "Really, Potter. You should find a more productive outlet for your aggression."

"Like what? The people that treat me like a pariah though they've none me all my life at Hogwarts? Even though I've never raised my hand to them when the creature turn me! Would you like me to channel that aggression through them?"

"You do have studies that you could immerse yourself in. Hell, you've a whole war to prepare for," Draco suggested, staring at him reproachfully. He transfigured himself a comfortable chaise lounge from the mess on the floor and took a seat motioning for Harry to do the same.

Harry snorted and followed suit, sitting a comfortable distance away. "Aren't you the least bit curious?" He knew the answer, he wanted to see if Draco had the courage to ask it when so many others did not.

He did not disappoint. "Of course, I'm a Malfoy. We always love a good intrigue, especially a scandalous one. When exactly did this come about? Was it during the attack on Hogwarts?"

"No, slightly before. Voldemort had gotten it into his head that I was powerful and that if he made me a dark creature he could control me by default. He took me and changed me and unleashed me there at the school. I'm responsible for seventeen of the student deaths. Something happened though, someone hit me with the killing curse. It was the light, I remembered it from when I was a baby. That sickly flash of green that heralds death in, except for me. It's always brought me new life, fancy that. It broke his control over me and I turned on them. I almost had him that night. I tasted the bittersweet flavor of his black soul. He hasn't been able to reach my mind since then. I can feel him probing but it's distant, weak. That's why he's hiding now. He's afraid of what he's made." Harry chuckled but the sound was distorted with no humor.

"You blame yourselves for their deaths, that's why you're angry that your friends can't see that endless guilt. They'd have no need to fear you if they could see how much your heart bled for the lives you took," Draco assumed.

He was right and Harry sighed that someone was perceptive enough to see that, but Draco had not seen him as they had that night. He had not heard the unholy cries that had echoed off the corridor walls as he had stalked them out of their hiding holes and chased them like a beast. He could not understand how the floors had run red with innocent blood and how some in the rooms below had come very close to meeting that same fate. "You understand well, and you understand nothing at all."

"What did they make you?" Draco's voice was muted and strained.

"Different strains, a hybrid. I feed on lust, on blood, on flesh. Curses only fuel my power if I'm struck. The vampire is what you can see immediately, they used that as a base to help stop the other strains from killing me. But I'm neither this nor that."

Draco snorted. "So Voldemort damn near made you a god? Bloody hell the man is insane."

"I doubt I could be considered a god, but insane he is. That I do agree with." Harry looked at the ruins around himself and was every bit as disgusted as Draco had been when he'd entered. "I'm going to learn the Dark Arts. With or without their consent. To them, I'm little more than a creature now. What would it matter to further disappoint them?"

"You don't fear their lure?" Draco asked.

"No. How can I fear it? I understand your logic all to well."

"I haven't seen you in so long that I'm only now realizing how completely different you look," Draco mentioned suddenly.

Harry chuckled and lowered his head. "It's funny just how deceiving looks can really be. You'd think all dark creatures would be ugly and hideous, but it's quite the opposite. Beautiful killers."

"How do you feed? You must to keep such good control of yourself."

Harry looked at him then, piercing and intense. "I have volunteers for particular services. Three. They're muggles. Witches and wizards tend to make me a little antsy, I think it has to do with their magical energies. Fun sport I fear. I rather enjoy some aspects of this burden. It gives me courage in areas where before I had very little." He laughed then remembering his first clumsy, sloppy kiss.

Draco grinned fully understanding his meaning. "Perhaps you should try it with one of our kind. Maybe there is a reason you feel antsy, as you say. Perhaps, there is something to be gained there."

"The small problem with that is everyone fears me. Everyone knows what I did. They know that he controlled me and they fear that he will again."

"Hmm…who indeed. They should know by now that you will go the complete opposite of what the laws of nature and magic deem orderly. You will do the complete opposite of whatever force working against you thinks you should be doing. You are too stubborn and pig-headed to do anything else."

"You know me so well. Did you ever hate me at all?" Harry wondered aloud.

Draco tilted his head. "No, I suppose I didn't. I was childish and spoiled and you hurt my pride and my feelings all at once. I resented nothing but that you refused my hand in friendship. Malfoy honor required that I fight to regain my rightful place in the top of the hierarchy."

Harry laughed. "Maybe your right and I should try my hand at a witch…or wizard. Who knows maybe something magical might happen."

Draco peered at him curiously, lips pursed in thought.

* * *

Review me please!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Savin Me Chapter 3 (The Agreement)

By: (aka: fantasyfaery)

Pairings: Draco/Harry

Warnings: violence, adult language, and angst (sexual situations)

Disclaimer: Characters belong to J.K. No copyright infringement intended, and I am not making any money from this fic.

Authors Notes:

* * *

There was plenty of distractions to keep one busy at the old Black mansion. There was the potion making he helped Snape with early in the morning till the fumes ran him out. The renovations that Harry continued to make because he wanted to continue the efforts his deceased godfather had been making. The hippogriff, Buckbeak, that had once mauled him to tend after. Studies that had been long neglected during his capture, to catch up on. Order meetings at night, and after that hours of conversation with Harry through the wee hours of the night.

He'd never really felt a purpose, but here he felt it strongly. Harry's influence made it possible. Harry truly believed him to be a good person buried somewhere deep underneath his age old Malfoy façade. Harry inspired him to believe it himself. Perhaps that was why he found himself falling further and further in the deep green depths of the Golden Boy's eyes every time their gazes met. Draco felt himself falling and he was helpless to stop it.

"Draco? Draco!" Severus slapped his book onto the table jerking the blonde from his musing.

"Oh? My apologies, I… it must be the fumes. Forgive me, I should go catch up on some of my studies," Draco lied smoothly.

"Yes, before I'm forced to strangle you for botching all my hard work," his godfather snapped irritably but it lacked any venom. He could tell Severus was worried, it was the third time this week he'd been caught off guard, and for him that was highly unusual.

"You really should consider opening a window in here Sev," Draco grinned gathering a few of his books and notes and heading for the door with one last apologetic look. He breathed a sigh of relief as soon as he was out the door, and decided to make his way to the smaller private library on the third floor below. Harry liked to brood there, and it was right across from his room so Draco knew he'd hear him.

When he got there however, Harry was not waiting as he made a habit of in the past week; his door was shut firmly. Draco detected movement, but it wasn't till he heard a faint moan that remembered something Harry had said last night. _He's feeding_, Draco realized. He felt a surge of irrational anger, before his curiosity got the better of him.

As quietly as he could manage he made his way to the door and pressed himself against it gingerly. He'd have given anything to see what the feeding foretold, he'd have given up the Malfoy fortune to see the Golden Boy in all his corrupted glory slaking his carnal lusts. Another moan, louder broke the silence followed by a giggle.

Someone whispered Harry's name and it was followed by a low growl and the sound of something cracking. Draco could make out the steady squeak of bed springs and the arousing slap of sweating flesh hitting flesh. More moans filled the air growing steadily louder in volume.

Draco couldn't help but become aroused, his breathe coming short and violently. His erection was one hot long line of agony pressing uncomfortably against the starched linen of his trouser. It may have been the magic pulsing out from the room, but he'd never felt this degree of attraction, and he wanted nothing more than to be in that room in that random muggle's place right now.

Draco was startled by the sudden howl and a blast of power, so much that he fell backwards on his ass. He scrabbled, undignified, to his feet and ran from that door. Embarrassment flooded through him. Never once had he disgraced the Malfoy name to such a terrify degree. Skulking about Harry's door like some common pervert, falling and clawing himself along the floor like a fool. In the clutches of an impossible attraction.

Harry looked somehow more ethereal that night when he came down for dinner. He always did after feedings. He never ate but he liked to sit at the table and pretend he still belonged there amongst the humans. He looked at Draco but as expected the blonde was studiously ignoring him in favor of discussing potions with Snape. He couldn't help the smirk that graced his features.

He knew. He could smell the lust now and know, even had he not heard and felt the boy earlier. He felt the turmoil inside the blonde. It excited him to no end even though he'd spent the better part of the evening slaking his various hungers on Edgar, a pretty little muggle that had been more than willing to offer his blood and body.

Edgar, he realized favored Draco a lot. He wasn't very tall like Draco, but he had the same fine aristocratic features, and a shock of platinum hair, though truth be told it was dyed that way. He had the same silver eyes, those his lacked his school rival's sparkle and shine. He wasn't particularly smart like Draco, but he carried himself much the same, as if he owned the world and it owed him everything.

Harry sighed and turned to comment on something Lupin was saying to him, more on their constant debate of DC rights. It bored him to no end, and he felt it was an endless cause. Nothing was ever going to change on that front. He really wanted nothing more than to catch Draco's eye.

Finally he saw him peek through his platinum bangs, and Harry smiled a small and wicked smile. Draco blushed, profusely. He lowered his head and fidgeted with the napkin across his lap, his godfather giving him an odd look. Harry chuckled, this was going to be so fun.

Draco waited in the private library, refusing to hide even when he wanted nothing more. He was a Malfoy, however, and Malfoy's did not hide. Especially not from so simple a thing as carnal desires, he was not some simpering virgin after all. He hadn't been one for quite sometime and had plenty of experience in that area. Something about Harry unnerved him though, and he lacked his usual Malfoy charisma. Maybe it was the dark creature elements that Harry possessed, or maybe it was that the attraction went so much further that sex, at least for Draco.

It didn't help that the raven haired boy had refused his hand before, even if things were different now it didn't mean that Harry was attracted to him that way. If he were that also didn't mean that the attraction extended past Harry's demons. Draco had never been so unsure of anything in his entire life.

He was shocked badly when he lifted his head and saw Harry leaning against the wall directly in front of him looking rather amused. "You look like you're think of something unpleasant," he commented with that mischievous new smirk that often graced his lush red lips.

"Harry make some noise, it's rude to sneak up on people." Draco flipped the page of the book in his lap.

"So sorry, what are you reading?"

"Advanced Potions and Poisons," Draco answered. "Severus is researching a couple of very nasty potions in order to possibly create one to perhaps poison the Deatheaters water well, if you know what I mean."

"They're like cockroaches, they'll just move, but perhaps it will make their courage falter." Harry moved to the chair he normally sat in beside Draco. His intense stare made Draco fell the need to squirm though he quashed it immediately.

Harry sighed. "Draco, I know you were outside of my room yesterday. I'm sorry that I didn't warn you, everyone else knows my feeding schedule and stay well away. The wards don't seem to stop the effects of, well you know."

"It's alright, I admit I was curious anyway," Draco murmured truthfully. He turned to face the boy with a small smile. "I didn't realize just how potent some of the dark creatures could be. It's truly a testament to your strength of character that you can keep such firm control over them."

Harry scoffed, slinging his legs with graceful ease over the arm of the chair. "I wouldn't be to sure, you have no idea how much I enjoy some aspects of this new found power."

"Why shouldn't you? You aren't dead, well that is to say you're…whatever. You're as alive as anyone else. After all you've been through no one should blame you for making the best of your situation. Beside, you said your partners were willing, did you not? From what I heard yesterday, they sound well… cared for."

Harry laughed his head thrown back his gloriously unruly hair spread across the sanguine wing backed chair. "They've had no cause to complain, and I'm not a greedy monster, I enjoy the feeding better when they to get their satisfaction. It makes them much more eager if they don't feel I'm going to rip their heads off at any moment, thus it creates much more energy to siphon."

Draco chuckled. "If only all lovers were so generous. Harry you do baffle me sometimes. Even as a monster, as you call it, you manage to always be self-sacrificing. Always putting others before yourself."

"I wouldn't put it that mildly. I reap the rewards of hard efforts."

"And I'm sure they'd line up still, even if you were a careless lover."

"You speak as if you've put much thought in the matter?" Here Harry smiled quite devilishly and that was when Draco realized he was on the dangerous side of a seduction.

"You prat, turn your charm off Golden Boy. Yes, I have thought a bit about what it must be like. I've been around dark creatures my entire life, lest you forget."

"Well when I can smell the arousal practically radiating off you, what else would you expect? And you are quite attractive, not to mention you did suggest the benefits of a pairing with a witch or …wizard, might be more lucrative."

Draco smirked himself. "You aren't shy at all anymore are you? Yes, that is exactly what I said, but there is something about Malfoy's you should know Harry."

"What's that?" Harry smiled.

Draco stood gathering his books and parchments. He walked to the door, pausing long enough to look back with his own dangerously seductive smile. "Malfoys do not share." With that he disappeared down the stairs, leaving a monster hungering for more.

Harry was waiting for him the next day much as he left him in the library, as if he'd sat there all night. He looked up when Draco entered smiling that immoral smile. He inclined his head a tad to the left, so that he almost looked quizzical. "Malfoys don't share, eh?"

"Have you even moved? Did you sit here pondering that all this time, neglecting your studies?" Draco took his seat smoothly pulling out the large tome he was reading.

Harry chuckled. "I always neglect my studied, a fact the Hermoine has never been able to rectify. You didn't answer my question."

"I didn't feel it was necessary to repeat myself."

"Hmm… well you are aware that I'd kill you if it was you alone trying to feed my hungers." Harry grinned. "I've got quite a voracious appetite."

"Well, I think you're underestimate your fellow kind. You do realize there are quite a bit of spells to assist blood donors with their tasks? Spells that replace blood at exceedingly fast paces, so that they might feed their vampires at regular intervals daily."

"No I hadn't heard. As I said, there aren't too many volunteers here. I found my donors at a vampire club in downtown London. That's not the only thing you would have to worry about though. My lust goes on for hours."

Draco arched a delicate brow, laughing a bit as he browsed his text. "And you think a muggle is any better equipped to handle it?"

"Three or four of them are," Harry answered seriously.

"Well, as I said before, there are many spells for such things. I'm sure had you any desire to do a bit of research into your condition you'd see that for yourself, Harry."

"What are you proposing? Are you offering yourself, Draco?" Harry had moved so quietly that Draco hadn't noticed the boy was leaning over the arms of his chairs knees digging into it like a child.

"As I said before, I don't like to share Harry. I like my lover's full attention, and I'm a dreadfully jealous lover myself. You seem under the impression that you'll need several lovers and that would never work, for me at least. Take from that what you will." Draco peered at him from the corners of his quicksilver eyes. Harry was enthralled it appeared. He was purposefully challenging Harry knowing how the creatures in him would handle the challenge. It would force Harry's hand, because this Harry, his corrupted Harry, would feel the utmost need to reassert himself on top. No one seduced as well as a Malfoy.

Harry pursed his lips looking at him hungrily. Draco knew he'd won this round by that look alone. "So then, perhaps I'd be willing to give it a try. However, should it become obvious that I'm beginning to drain your resources too quickly then I'll have no choice but to resume with my other lovers. Does that sound fair enough to you?"

Draco mused over the offer for a moment, not wanting to seem to quick to agree though he wanted nothing more than to throw himself into service immediately. "You will of course make me aware should you feel it necessary to take them back on? This would also mean I would not be one of them again."

"Fair enough I suppose. Will you help me research the spells and potions and what not that would help my cause? Or yours I should say."

"I don't foresee a problem with that. With your abhorrence of all things paper, I'd hate for you to end up feeding me something that would melt my intestines."

Harry laughed that full throat, head flung back laugh that Draco was fond of. It made his pulse skitter. He couldn't believe he was arranging sexual services with Harry fucking Potter, and that he was fully intending to enjoy every minute with little to gain but what he imagined would be amazing sexual gratification.

"So, we're in agreement than?" Harry murmured his voice dropping low and throaty.

Draco grinned. "Yes, we're in agreement."

"Well, no time like the present to look up some of those potions, and what not. You're going to need them."

To Draco, it sounded vaguely like a threat.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Savin Me Chapter 4 (The First Taste)

By: (also under: fantasyfaery)

Pairings: Draco/Harry

**Warnings**: violence, adult language, and **sexual content.**

Disclaimer: Characters belong to J.K. No copyright infringement intended, and I am not making any money from this fic.

"You agreed to what!?" Severus bellowed incredulously. His beady black eyes were as big as saucers in his pasty face, and the vein in his temple was bulging threateningly.

"I agreed to feed Harry's needs, Severus. I need these ingredi-"

He was cut of again. "I heard what you requested. What the bloody hell do you think you are doing? Do you have any idea to what you have agreed? No, of course you haven't," Severus snapped, pacing furiously around the room, his potions forgotten.

"I do know what I am agreeing to," Draco mumbled rebelliously. "That's why I need these potions ingredients, so I can do the job well."

"He has donors! Several donors. Why on earth would you lower yourself to such- such, debasing?"

"He's not forcing me, I find the arrangement quite agreeable. I've always heard vampires make wonderful lovers."

"This is not a game, Draco." Severus stopped in front of him poking a thin finger into his chest. "And he is not just some vampire! We don't even fully understand exactly what he is!"

"He hasn't harmed the muggles, and they have no defense against him. What do I have to fear? Besides, I have reason to believe that perhaps a wizards magical energy would benefit his feeding. It may help him gain power that he'll much need in the upcoming battle against the Dark Lord."

"To what expense? What if it drains your powers? There is a reason he hasn't taken one of us."

"Yes, I thought that had something to do with the fact you all don't trust him."

"And you do? You didn't see what we saw Draco. You don't fully understand the madness we saw in him that day. It's a threat everyday, whether that foolish boy thinks himself under control or not."

"I'm not asking for your blessing. I'm asking for a few potion ingredients to help him. I'm going to do this whether you agree to it or not, so you mine as well give me the things I need. I trust him." Draco fully believed that last bit though he could tell his godfather didn't.

With the fiercest sneer he'd ever seen grace his godfather face the man turned and stalked to his supply cupboard. Draco could hear the clink of numerous glass vials and jars, as Severus sorted through them, efficiently gathering the many supplies and placing them carefully into the sack Draco had given him. He handed the bag over to Draco with a final grunt before he resumed his work never giving the boy another glance.

Draco snorted and immediately made his way to his room; he had relocated to the same floor as Harry. The room next to him, in fact, which had an adjoining door. He entered stepping into the small personal parlor that overlooked the garden that didn't actually exist. They had set up a small laboratory the day before, filching supplies from the kitchen and the storage basement.

Harry looked up when Draco entered a small smile gracing his face. "I take it he wasn't too happy?"

"I take it you heard?"

"Hard not too, sorry. However, it might have not been such a good idea to tell him all the details of the situation, such as the fact that you're to be my only donor."

"Well I had to explain what I needed all those particular ingredients for. He knows everything to do with potions. There's really no way to hide their purpose from him, he'd have come to conclusions sooner or later. Then he'd refuse to help me the next time for my deception. He'll come around."

"I doubt it. When the issue concerns a Potter, he's resolutely pig-headed."

"Hmm… you two favor that way, I wonder if he's realized that."

Harry chuckled and took the bag from Draco's shoulder. "I'll get these sorted, and start preparing. You should get started yourself. I'll need to feed later today, and you'll need to rest afterwards."

Draco felt a pleasant thrum of desire rush up his spine, but he pushed it firmly aside. Harry had been teasing him mercilessly since yesterday, the hungrier the boy got the more incessant the teasing turned. "Yes, well. I'm sure I can handle it, but if you can't remain focused then I will demand you leave. This Lifeblood Excelerator spell is quite advanced and requires the utmost attention to detail. If not I could end up drying my blood up completely or causing my blood to reproduce at too fast a rate till I explode."

Harry's breathe was warm against his ears. "I'll drink every last precious drop down before that happens," he whispered.

Draco couldn't suppress the tiny shiver that ran through him, but he pushed it and Harry away. "Control yourself, Potter. I know that's a difficult concept for you, but do try for my sake."

Harry laughed and Draco heard the bag he held tinkle as it was sat on the table.

***(Mature content/sex warning!)***

Draco took his time in preparing for his first feeding with Harry. He couldn't ever remember being this nervous before a tryst, but then, he'd never been trysting with a dark creature. For a moment he wondered just what he'd gotten himself into, but the thought passed quickly. He was in as good of hands as he could possibly be he reckoned. He glanced at himself one last time, smoothing his hair for what he really didn't know.

Snuffing the few candles he had lit, he made his way through the door that separated their rooms. Harry was waiting beside the fireplace in the shadows, staring directly at Draco. He looked the personification of the things that happened in the cover of dark. He looked ravenous.

Draco moved to the center of the room and stopped, waiting for the next move, unsure what it would be. Harry decided for him. He moved faster than Draco's eyes could register, startling the breathe from him when he was grabbed from behind, roughly.

Harry turned him towards the full length mirror and he noticed it was placed just so the light from the fire would illuminate it. Harry was crouched low behind him, all of his face hidden except one piercing emerald eye and a shock of raven hair. His arms were wrapped fully around Draco, pale hands clenched together around the blonde's belly.

"You smell sweeter than anything I've tasted before," Harry murmured in his ear, and his swift pink tongue flickered out and briefly touched Draco's ear setting it on fire.

Draco leaned into the touch unable to resist even this smallest advance. He held Harry's gaze in the mirror, watching every infinitesimal change that occurred, each fueling the fire that had begun burning long before this moment.

"That evening you came to my door as I fed, I wanted to take you right then, fill my mouth up with you, drink you up."

"Is that so?" Draco gasped, Harry nipped him gently and his hands moved up slowly from their position undoing buttons in their paths.

"Yes. I wanted to take you the minute I'd found you. I could smell you then. All the way down in the dungeons beneath the filth. The sweetest smell ever. I'm truly amazed that I've made it this far without just taking what I wanted."

His shirt undone, one of Harry's hand peeled it from his shoulder, the other came up to press his head back against Harry's shoulder. He held Draco immobile like that, tweaking their positions just so that Draco could see everything from the mirror. How had Harry gotten so good at that?

Harry pressed kisses against the smooth flesh of his neck, tiny pecking ones punctuated by sharp nips that didn't quite break the skin. Draco moaned against the sensation, and watched as Harry closed his eyes against the sound seeming to drink it in.

"Do it," he whispered pleadingly, before he realized he had.

Harry chuckled and grazed his flesh with those razor sharp teeth. "My, my. Such impatience, another Malfoy trait?"

"No, I'm not a Malfoy tonight, Harry. I'm just Draco," he confessed reaching up to grasp the hand holding his chin.

"Draco…," Harry hissed. He moved against the blonde and Draco could feel his arousal press hotly against him for a fleeting moment before Harry moved away again. "Say it again."

"Bite me Harry. Take my blood," Draco groaned eyes still locked on the mirror.

Harry didn't disappoint. He struck like a snake, without warning, and Draco barely felt the pain of it. But he did seconds later, one single shocking moment of blazing pain that arched his back and brought the sting of tears to his eyes. Then it was gone as quickly rushed out as pleasure flooded in.

He felt the greedy tug of Harry's mouth pulling his blood from him, he felt his heart racing and heard the heady thump of it in his ears paired with another, slower beat. Harry's heart, he thought dimly before he could suddenly think no more. He couldn't see himself in the mirror, couldn't feel the individual limbs of his body, couldn't focus on naught but the steady thumping rhythm that was threatening to unhinge him completely. He could forget himself to this madness.

He cried out when Harry pulled himself away abruptly. He clung to the hands holding him, twisting in those deceptively thin arm, and clawing his way into the other boys embrace. "Don't stop, please."

"It's far from over, but that's enough blood. You wouldn't want me to drink you unconscious and miss out on all the fun would you?" His voice was thick and hoarse as if he were having trouble controlling himself. He brushed platinum bangs away from lust crazed eyes.

Draco lost any control he may have had at the gentle touch. The next moment he was clawing the clothes from Harry's thin frame, in his haste ripping a few buttons from the boy's robe front. He pushed it from his shoulders and forgot it, moving instead to the zipper of his trousers. He yanked them down slipping his thumbs between cloth and flesh and divesting Harry of the bothersome barrier.

Harry groan and moved them back, never breaking the contact until he was leaning against the bedpost. Draco paused long enough to look him over. He was beautiful, all pale perfect flesh, a trail of dark hair leading to Harry's thick erection. It stood nestled in a thatch of equally dark hair, parallel to his stomach and leaking pearly fluid. He licked his lips unconsciously, and pushed himself against the body before him.

He began at the boy's neck, tonguing and teasing and nipping much as Harry had done to him. He thrilled at the grunts and groans he tore from him. He moved with precision, making his way down the flat planes of his pectorals, latching onto sensitive pink nipples to tease them mercilessly. He pulled one roughly between his teeth and moaned as Harry bucked into him.

He didn't have a chance to claim the prize he'd been aiming for, Harry snatched him up roughly and tossed him onto the bed. Then he pounced onto the bed himself, pinning Draco's arms above his head and claiming his lips in a bruising kiss. Teeth and tongues clashed and Draco moaned loudly.

Distantly he heard fabric ripping but he couldn't mourn the loss of his clothing, not with Harry pressing against him, his body hot and cold at the same time. His nerve endings felt as if they were on fire, burning out of control. "Harry…"

"Look at me, Draco," Harry hissed threateningly.

It took a few moments for him, but eventually Draco managed to focus on the vision above him. Harry was nestled between his thighs like some dark demonic angel. The fire moved the shadows around him changing the shape and texture from one second to the next, the effects breathtaking and completely sensual. It was all he could do to keep his eyes from rolling into the back of his head and panting like a wanton whore.

"You're quite lovely like this little Dragon. Forgive me for lacking the patience for foreplay." That was all the warning he got before Harry pushed himself in roughly, all the way.

Draco cried out in pain, arching off the bed. Distantly he heard a sadistic chuckle, but then the pain dissipated, radiated outward till it was no more and all he felt was the fullness and the hot heat of his new lover. He pushed his hips up experimentally. Again he succumbed to moaning. The sensation was unlike anything he'd ever felt.

"Sorry," Harry smiled unapologetically. He began thrusting, meaningless, short thrusts that did little but tease.

Draco growled, and fought his restraints. He sought to push his hips up, but was met by Harry's taut belly and the maneuver hadn't gained him an inch of what he was after.

"I'm going to make you beg for it before I'm done," Harry murmured licking the tender wounds at his neck. "Say please, little Dragon."

"Harry Potter, so help me Merlin. If you don't move!"

"Your going to what, little Dragon?" There was a fractional rotation of the demon's hips, enough to make Draco pant and whine.

"I'm going to kill you, Potter! Move damn it!"

"Say the magic words."

"Please, you bloody wanker, please!" he shouted, quickly becoming desperate. His own cock was smashed between their bodies aching something unholy.

"Hmm…" Harry released his arms and drew the blonde's legs up over each shoulder. He pulled out fully, and grinned, and then he was back with a vengeance. He rammed into Draco, but there was no pain just an explosion of pleasure that made the blonde come on the spot.

He trembled and might have even wept, but Harry didn't stop pounding out a steady slow rhythm, much like the boy's dead heart, and in a few mere seconds Draco's libido recovered and he was clutching at the boy above him, whispering his name like a prayer.

It was hours before Harry came, or let himself climax. Draco had the feeling he could have kept going endlessly, had the blonde's strength not been waning so rapidly. He had begged, as Harry had foretold he would, and he had cried in sheer bliss, and he was pretty sure the entire house had heard him praising Merlin for the birth of Harry Potter of the Golden Cock.

His conclusion had been right. Harry had mentioned in passing, as they laid together basking in the afterglow before Draco nodded off. He could feel it himself, a slight difference in his magic. Harry had gained much more power in his feedings with a wizard. Oddly, Draco's magic had felt somewhat more vast too. He wasn't to sure what that implied at the moment, but he was far too physically worn to give it too much thought. All he could think of what that he was wonderfully grateful to whatever cosmic force had put him in Harry's arms with Harry's deceptively gentle hands lulling him to sleep as the shifted through his hair.


End file.
